Archive:E/Mo Renewal Nolani HM Farmer
This build can be used to successfully farm the front gate of Nolani Academy in Hard Mode for Gold and Purple Items, Tomes and Elite Tomes. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/monk energy=6+1 earthm=12+1+3 heal=11spiritBreezeAfterShockof EarthAuraof Stabilityof RenewalArmor/build Equipment *Maximum AL Armour. Radiant on all pieces (not needed but helps). Superior Earth Magic and Superior Energy Storage runes. *Galigord's Stone Staff or Any +19-20% enchanting mod is mandatory. Also, 19-20% HSR and HCT Earth Magic is also helpful. Usage *Make sure Hard Mode is on. *First, use Balthazar's Spirit as soon as you enter Nolani Academy. *Walk over to the lever cast Stoneflesh Aura and then Glyph of Renewal. *Pull the lever. *Run down to the entrance of the gate until you are at the bottom of the little ramp BEFORE going through the gate. Stop when the charr are JUST about to enter your aggro bubble. Don't move, and cast Ward of Stability, Armor of Earth, Stoneflesh, Healing Breeze, and then Glyph of Renewal again. When they enter your aggro bubble, you have around 2 seconds before you will start taking damage. You can place the ward, cast Armor of Earth, and you have about 1 second to wait for Stoneflesh to recharge. The rush can sometimes catch you out as a few may get closer than you think, but with only 1-3 attacking you while casting, you should be more than safe. *Run straight towards the boss, and use Ward of Stability again. Reapply healing breeze, armor of earth, stoneflesh, and watch your aggro bubble. A few more charr will come running at you. When you feel you are safe, cast Glyph of Renewal, Sliver Armor, and then Grasping Earth. *Keep your enchantments up, and cast Ward of Stability either as soon as possible, or when it is just about to run out. Not putting a ward down can render the run useless if you get caught out by a knockdown from Meteor Shower. *Whenever Sliver Armor is about to run out, cast Glyph of Renewal, Sliver, and Grasping Earth if you have time. Take note of the length of Stoneflesh. I found that after casting Stoneflesh, Glyph and then Sliver, you have enough time for Sliver to run out, GoR to recharge and be used with Sliver again before having to apply Stoneflesh again. If you think it's risky, then wait for Stoneflesh. Not having it on could have you killed in a matter of seconds! *When the boss is dead, move around the group keeping the enchantments up, and move as close as you can to the Flame Wielders. Cast a ward whenever you move to one, then cast the regular GoR and Sliver and Grasping combo. When all of the Flame Wielders are dead, Charr Stalkers will have most likely turned up. *For the Stalkers you have pretty much nothing to worry about. Keep the main enchantments up, with the GoR and Sliver. Grasping Earth isnt needed for these. 2 mobs of Stalkers should be there, either 2-3 in each mob. I find it easier to kill only 1 of these mobs, or if 2 3-Charr Stalker mobs come, kill 1 mob, and kill 1 in the other. I find using 2 charr to kill with sliver is very slow, and not worth the wait. Counters *Knockdown (keep Ward of Stability up at all times) *Conditions are no problem at all. *Degeneration greater than Healing Breeze (the most you will get will be from Red Eye the Unholy, giving you -7 degen, but with Healing Breeze you still have +1 regen. Swiftness in this run can stop any problems. Practice makes perfect ;P) *So long as you follow the guide, and move to the boss first, the charr will soon get sliver to latch onto the boss and take them down very quickly, especially the spell casters. *Rurik Variants *Really as long as you have; Healing Breeze, Balthazar's Spirit, Sliver Armor and Stoneflesh Aura you are ok. In the video below the person uses Crystal Wave and Tenai's Crystals instead. E/Mo Nolani HM